


Where the Magic Begins

by Milly_A_5



Series: SenGen Week 2020~ Milly_A_5 [6]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Sengen Week (Dr. STONE), Sengen Week 2020 (Dr. STONE), Stuff happens, but he doesnt hate it in the end, but its better i promise, gen is so tolerant of senkus bs its amazing lmao, i guess, i think, idk how to tag this, sengen, sengen go to disneyland, senku isnt having the greatest time at first, this one starts off like my last fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milly_A_5/pseuds/Milly_A_5
Summary: Senku needs a break from stuff so Gen brings him to Tokyo Disneyland.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: SenGen Week 2020~ Milly_A_5 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080557
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Sengen Week 2020-2021





	Where the Magic Begins

  
  


“Senku-chan~ You need to take a break~” Gen insisted, placing a cup of coffee by his boyfriend’s side.

Senku was slumped over his desk with his laptop and papers laying in a mess in front of him.

“Hmn, if it gets too bad then I just might.” the boy replied, yawning.

“Senku-chan it already  _ has _ gotten ‘that bad’!” Gen exclaimed. “You haven’t gotten a full night’s rest for  _ days _ .”

The red-eyed boy didn’t respond but instead waved him off and got back to pecking at his keyboard. Gen sighed, slamming the screen over the boys fingers.

“Hey! GEN WHAT THE FU-”

_ “SENKU.” _ Gen yelled, livid.  _ “DO YOU NOT REALIZE THAT YOU NEED TO TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF ONCE IN A WHILE?” _

Senku froze. Gen was a patient man, and seeing him enraged was honestly  _ scary _ . 

_ We’ve only been together for a few months and I’ve already managed to piss him off.. _

He looked down _. _ “I..I’m sorry.”

Gen didn’t budge, his eyes fixated on Senku’s. “Good, you should be. Get up and get ready, we’re leaving.”

Without bothering to explain further, Gen turned around and headed back to their bedroom, leaving Senku confused and panicked.

_ Shit.. What the hell did I just get myself into? _

  
  


\-------------------

  
  


The second Senku emerged from the bathroom, he only managed to steal his wallet and keys before Gen yanked him out of their apartment and into their car.

“Uhm, where are you planning to take me, exactly?” Senku struggled to pull his seat belt over his chest as Gen hit the gas, flicking his eyes from the wheel to over the crimson-eyed boy’s shotgun.

“Oh you’ll see~”

The rage in Gen’s eyes hadn’t faded, and Senku shivered. The Mentalist could be  _ quite _ cold when he wanted to.

  
  


\-------------------

  
  


It didn’t take long for Senku to realize where they were headed, as the blue-eyed boy pulled into a large parking lot in front of a sign reading “Tokyo Disneyland”. Castle-like structures stood in the distance, along with what appeared to be roller coasters and a ferris wheel.

Senku wasn’t amused in the slightest, and that wasn’t solely because he’d come here with Byakuya as a child.

“You’re taking me to..an  _ amusement park? _ ”

“How observant of you, Senku~” Gen laughed.

“Gen, please. Why are we here?”

“To get you to take a break, obviously~ I planned to take you later anyways, but right now seems more fitting~” the blue-eyed boy answered simply.

The crimson-eyed boy scowled. “We could’ve just stayed home ya know. I could ‘take a break’ back  _ there _ too.”

Gen smiled, ignoring his boyfriend’s words. “We’re here~”

Senku grunted, following his boyfriend out of the car.

  
  


\-------------------

  
  


“Senku-chan~ Put this on!” Gen handed the spiky-haired boy a hat with mickey mouse ears as he placed one of his own on his head.

“Gen, what the heck? No!” 

Gen pushed the hat over his head anyways, pouting when the boy’s hair refused to stay under.

Senku smirked. “Kukuku, see? My hair won’t let you put it on me anyways.”

Gen frowned for a moment before lighting up. He pulled a rubber band from his pocket. The crimson-eyed boy immediately realized what the other was about to do.

“Gen, please. Why do I need to wear this dumb thing anyways?”

The blue-eyed boy hummed, tying the younger boy’s messy locks into a low ponytail, ending the look by placing the ears on his head.

“Perfect~” Gen smiled, planting a kiss on Senku’s cheek, who immediately flushed. “Senku-chan~ This style looks good on you, you should eally-ray wear it more often~”

“F-fine..” the boy stammered, muttering under his breath, “I..I just might..maybe.”

Gen chuckled. “Hehe~ Let’s go on the roller coaster first!”

Senku looked over to where Gen was pointing. 

The blue-eyed boy went on, “Oh! But first, let’s try these churros!”

He ran towards a shop, pulling Senku with him by his hand.

“Mmm, they’re good aren’t they?” Gen smiled with sugar coated lips.

“Yeah,” Senku smiled, wiping the sugar off. “They are.”

Gen giggled, reddening from the sudden gesture. “Alright, to the roller coaster~”

  
  


\-------------------

  
  


The ride was fun..at the beginning at least. The two boarded side-by-side, pulling the bar over them and holding on. As the cart fell and rose, Senku almost admitted that he was having a good time. That is, until his stomach betrayed him.

“G-Gen..I..I need to get off this thing..” he could barely hear his voice over the sound of the other passenger’s screams.

“WHAATT?” Gen yelled, somewhat unconcerned. “SENKU-CHAN~ DID YOU SAY SOMETHINGGG?”

To his relief, the ride stopped, and Senku practically leaped out of the damn thing, sprinting towards the nearest dumpster. Gen ran after him, frantically calling.

“S-Senku-chan! Are you alright?” the blue-eyed boy cried. “If you had such a weak stomach you should have  _ told _ me!”

After emptying the contents of his stomach, Senku wiped his lips. “I tried to..I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay! Don’t apologize! Let’s head to the bathroom, shall we?”

Senku sighed. He didn’t actually like the idea of coming here in the first place, and the  _ second _ he started to reconsider it, something  _ had _ to come and ruin the whole experience. It made him mad, especially because he was here with Gen.

_ Shit. After being such a prick earlier and then throwing up like this, I totally messed everything up. I wouldn’t be surprised if Gen gave up with this whole ‘having a good time’ and ‘taking a break’ thing. _

“Senku-chan~” his boyfriend chimed, cutting off his thoughts. “Are you feeling any better? I’ll try and ask the nurses if they have any stomach meds..”

Senku smiled. “I’m fine, Gen. Thank you.”

“That’s great to hear~ Do you want to rest for a bit then? If you don’t want to go anywhere else for the time being, I totally understand~”

“Oh, no. We’re good here. Let’s check out the.. er- how does the Haunted Mansion sound? Kukuku, or are you too scared for that?”

The concerned look on Gen’s face vanished. “Are you idding-kay? I wouldn’t be surprised if you started crying on my shoulder~”

He laughed. “Pfft- we’ll see about that.”

  
  


\-------------------

  
  


In the end, they were both thoroughly frightened, though it was Senku who tightened his grip on Gen's hand multiple times throughout the walk.

“Senku-chan, you’re going to crush my hand!” Gen whispered with a shaking voice.

Senku didn’t respond, but turned the other way, just to meet face to face with a screeching woman with a bloodied visage.

The crimson-eyed boy screamed.

_ “Shit!” _ he shrieked in a low voice.  _ “Gen, get me out of here. Please.” _

The older boy led them out of the mansion with a hand over Senku’s eyes. The boy didn’t loosen his hold on Gen’s hand.

  
  


\-------------------

  
  


Gen let out a sigh of relief the second they made their way out the exit. 

“Senku-chan-”

“Let’s not talk about it..” Senku suggested, avoiding Gen’s gaze.

“Yeah~ I was actually going to ask if you wanted to grab a bite. I mean, your stomach has been grumbling for a couple minutes now..” 

_ It is? _ He listened for a moment.  _ Ah, it is. _

“Sure, do you see any restaurants around here? I’d rather not consume any more of that junkie stuff.”

“Hmn~” Gen looked around. “Seems like they’re aren't. How does a food truck sound?”

  
  


\-------------------

  
  


After eating and going on a few more less-than thrilling rides, the two sat back on a bench, holding a notebook with the signatures of multiple princesses, as well as Mickey Mouse and Pluto.

Gen pouted, opening the book. “Too bad we missed Donald Duck~ I was hoping to get all of the mascot’s signatures..”

Senku chuckled.

“So, Senku-chan~ Did you have fun?”

The crimson-eyed boy pretended to think for a moment. “Hmm. Well, definitely not at first, but it wasn’t that bad now that I think about it..”

He casted his lover a smirk, to which the boy responded with a grin of his own.

“See? I told you!” the boy exclaimed, waving his arms. “Well, I hope this served as a vacation. For you, I mean. You really need to take a break from your science stuff. Don’t overwork yourself, okay?”

Senku sighed. “Alright, I won’t, I promise.”

Gen smiled, leaning in towards the younger boy’s shoulder. Senku reached over and pulled him closer.

“I guess this counts as a date too~” Gen added, pecking Senku’s cheek.

“Kukuku, I guess it does.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lol yes this is like my angst fic but i dont hate it as much XDD It was supposed to be cute but it really isnt now that i look back on it..oh well idc anymore anyways~
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope ya liked it an if ya did don't forget to leave a comment/kudos XDD


End file.
